Love
by AnimeXisXmyXstyle
Summary: A drabble of various one shots kept together in one place.
1. Chapter 1

_A group of various one shots._

* * *

><p><strong>One Shots: (1)<strong>

_Reason To Live_

* * *

><p><strong>They didn't really get along.<strong>

He dodges to the right, three kunai appearing where he had just stood. He looks up at her, anger apparent on his face, and retaliates by sending a solid kick in her direction.

** Actually, they really never got along.**

She easily reads him, disappearing before it can hit home. He lets out an airy growl in annoyance.

**They were too evenly matched.**

She missed and sighed in irritation.

**…too alike…**

He let out another low growl.

**But maybe that's why they got along when they did.**

He swings his sword dangerously close to her head.

**They were both violent and prone to fighting...**

She ducks and kicks his legs out from under him, laughing a little too darkly at his misfortune.

**…both hard to get along with…**

His eyes narrow and he grabs onto her sleeve, pulling her down with him.

**… Both had a lot of enemies…**

They rolled around on the ground: pushing, punching, kicking, and hair pulling—anything to get the advantage.

**…both had regrets…**

Her knee hits home between his legs and he takes a quick intake of air.

**…secrets…**

She laughs again, a dark smirk on her face.

**…lies…**

Dark eyes look up at her and the smirk disappears.

**…hate…**

He jumps up and picks her up by pulling her hair.

**…and a small mackerel of darkness that tinged their souls.**

He now laughs darkly at her and her eyes sparkle with unshed tears.

**They both liked inflicting pain…the same pain they were forced to feel…**

She bites back a whimper and forces herself not to cry.

**…the same ache of loneliness they had for so many years…**

She spins in his grip and elbows him in his stomach.

**…until they met each other.**

He spits out blood and his arms reach up to his broken ribs.

**…Until they found someone just as broken…**

She giggles, her insanity peaking through.

**…just as hurt…**

He grabs her by the head and smashes her small form into the ground.

**…just as lost…**

She slowly lifts her head, blood smeared across her forehead and under her nose.

**…vulnerable…**

He laughs evilly and tears of happiness leak out the corners of his eyes.

**…forgotten…**

She grits her teeth and pushes off the ground, forcing herself not to sway.

**…hated…**

Fire comes from her hands and it angrily caresses his hands and sides.

**…feared…**

Smoke and blood sizzle from his fresh wounds and he cries out in pain.

**..and maybe they just found someone that would accept them.**

She grins at his pain and he whips his head up to look into her crazed eyes.

**Albeit, a little crazy…**

She begins to laugh and he quickly begins to laugh with her.

**…they both had someone to love…**

She goes up to him and kisses his burns.

**…even if in their own little way…**

He smiles and kisses her bloodied forehead.

**…they had found their_ reason to live_.**


	2. Chapter 2

_A group of various one shots._

* * *

><p><strong>One Shots: (2)<strong>

_Just A Genjutsu_

* * *

>A kick.<p>A punch.<p>

Heavy breathing.

Pounding hearts.

Kunai clash.

Fist meets fist.

Weapons fly…

…and words go silent.

She comes up behind him.

He pivots on his ankle and pushes his weapon through her unprotected chest,

Just as she drops her weapon and presses her delicate lips to his.

His heart thuds in his deaf ears.

She pulls her lips off of his.

He can't breathe.

She smiles, wiping some of her blood off of his lip.

"Nari, I…I…"

He can't find the words.

"Sorry—I got blood on…your…l-lip..."

Her fragile voice breaks at the end.

Her small form drops to the damp ground beneath him.

He cannot do anything but follow with his eyes.

Thunder rolls in the distance.

Dark clouds appear in the once blue sky.

Crimson puddles appear on the ground,

Puddles of her blood.

He finally finds the strength to lift her up in his arms.

"No, this is just…just a trick of the eyes. It's just some…some sort of genjutsu that my eyes can't see through…"

He is met with only the rolling of the thunder.

He drops down to his knees.

Her still body drops to the ground.

He can't find the strength to hold her.

His arms dangle lifelessly by his side.

The same way her eyes stare lifelessly at him

He looks up at the sky.

He would rather look anywhere than at her,

Anywhere but at her broken form.

He is met with black clouds.

He is met with sadness…

Some sort of emptiness he can't place.

Small raindrops begin falling from the angered sky.

_Pitter patter…_

_Pitter patter…_

"Just…"

**CRASH.**

"Just a…"

**CRASH.**

"…a genjutsu." 


	3. Chapter 3

_A group of various one shots._

* * *

><p><strong>One Shots: (3)<strong>

_Stay_

* * *

><p><em>Music: .comwatch?v=yfmwZr4quKk&list=QL&playnext=7_My heart pounded in my ears.

**Run!**My mind said. It was the only sane option. It was the only way I would survive. I needed to leave. If I stayed I didn't have a chance.

Explosions surrounded me.

Blood splattered onto me.

So much gore, so much havoc, and death.

**Run!**

I glanced behind me, searching for one face in the crowd. He could not have gotten far, it was not possible. Just as I presumed, he was close. He was fighting, defending what he loved, what he believed in. He would fight until he couldn't lift his sword. Then he would use his bare hands and even after that he would not stop until his heart stopped beating.

**Run!**My mind screamed again. I knew we could make it out alive. I knew we could outrun the enemy and make it safely outside of the main gate.

But I also knew he wouldn't run with me. He wouldn't leave this battle. I glanced at the gate in front of me. It was the only way to stay alive. IT WAS THE ONLY WAY. But he wouldn't see that. So it was my escape, my life I would be saving.

Emotions rushed through me. I could survive this massacre. I could survive this gruesome site. Adrenaline kicked into my legs and I took the first step forward.

**Stay!**My heart hollered. Standing there is the man I love, the man I would promise everything to. The one that could make me smile in the darkest of times. He knew my deepest secrets and my stupidest habits. He was my soul mate.

I pivoted and ran to that man. The man who had a dimple on the right side of his face when he smiled, the man whose eyes would dance when he talked about his interests, and the man who had held me in his arms and had told me he would love me until the end of the world.

**Run!** My mind yelled. But I ignored it. I ignored reason, I ignored the rational reasoning. Truth came crashing down on me. I would die if I stayed, that was reason. He would die if I ran, that was also reason.

So I chose to ignore my mind, reason, rationality, and decided to tempt fate.

I decided to jump into rocky waters.

I decided that I would die inside without him.

But more importantly, he might live with my help.

**Stay.**


	4. Chapter 4

_A group of various one shots._

* * *

><p><strong>One Shots: (4)<strong>

_I'd Just Be Broken_

* * *

><p>I was sitting on my windowcill. Stairing out at the world. The living world, kids running happily, adults smiling, everything just seemed perfect to them. How could they do that? How could they live their life like the world was a fluffy pillow? I sat wondering, asking for anyone to answer my quiet plea for help. How could someone live there life with such painful memories?<p>

_I tried to be perfect, _

_But nothing was worth it,_

_I don't believe it makes me real._

I sat there untill I noticed a certain blond coming down the street. He was also wearing black attire. It was a sad day for some, but some were relieved. Today, I lost the love of my life. I didn't even know I loved him.

_I thought it'd be easy,_

_But no one believes me,_

_I meant all the things I said._

I'm broken. Every part of my body torn. I remembered how I first met. I walked down the street looking at the faces people were giving me. The people of the leaf village, hate me. I'm a disgrace. A unwanted, unloved, person. I walked with my head down untill I bumped into someone. I quickly shot my head up to the person. His dark eyes glaring into my own eyes. I quickly stiffened and put my head back down. "Watch where your going," He said harshly before shoving away. After he walked a while further I turned my head so I could see his back. I watched as girls quickly surrounded him, trying to get his attention. What was so important about him? What did he do to deserve to be loved? I continued to watch with my head down, my hair covering my eyes.

"What're you looking at?" One of the girls snapped at me. Her pink bubble gum hair as shiny as ever. She must have a lot of money to spend on hair stuff. I put my head down further looking at my feet and turned away, continueing my walk. "That's what I thought," She said going back to the rest of the people. There was something about that boy though. Something different...

_If you believe it's in my soul,_

_I'd say all the words that I know,_

_Just to see if it would show,_

_That I'm trying to let you know,_

_That I'm better off on my own._

I cryed remembering all of the times we spent sitting still staring at one another. Just the two of us. Away from judgemental glances, glares, and gossip. There we were just us. No one else. Us. It was then that we shared our first kiss... none of us expected such a thing. Hell, we pretty much never talked... just stared at eachother. But now, it wasn't just us together... no, now it was just me... staring out at the rest of the world. Blocked off from the rest of the world. In my house, the house I never left. The house that kept so many secrets... that no one but us could understand... but now, it was just me who could understand...

_This place is so empty,_

_My thoughts are so tempting,_

_I don't know how it got so bad._

_Sometimes it's so crazy,_

_That nothing can save me,_

_But it's the only thing that I have._

People walked past the house. Staring at the old walls. Some spitting at it in distaste for the owner. Yes, I'm the owner of the broken down place. But they didn't notice anything else. They didn't notice the girl in the window... the one with a broken heart... a broken soul...

_If you believe it's in my soul,_

_I'd say all the words that I know,_

_Just to see if it would show,_

_That I'm trying to let you know,_

_That I'm better off on my own."_

"On my own..."

How could he do it? I cried to myself. How could he leave me here? He promised he wouldn't do it, he promised he wouldn't let it happen... he promised he had the answer...

He promised me that he would always be in my heart... that he would be there. That he had to leave to protect me.. but what good did that do? How can he protect me when I can't even protect him from myself? I looked to the door to my house as it creaked open. The old hinges, rusted, and broken from use. There stood the blond boy I met. He had a grocerie bag in his arms and walked to the table with it. I just stayed in my window staring in the same area he was. He walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"He lived a short life... but he ended it happy. I'm sorry," He apologized. I dropped my head as tears fell down my cheaks. "It's not your fault," I chocked out, my voice wavering. He gave me a sad smile, then exited the house. My eyes lingered to the bag on the counter.

_I tried to be perfect, It just wasn't worth it._

"How can the Sasuke Uchiha... break a promise so easilly?" I asked the window.

_Nothing could ever be so wrong._

"I want to be with you again, my silence partner... together you and I could stare at the sunset for ever," I quietly stepped down from the windowcill and left through the door. Not bothering to shut it behind me... not bothering to change out of my wripped black dress. Not bothering with the stares I was getting. Sasuke Uchiha... he's the one that helped me. Helped me forget about everything else...

_It's hard to believe me, It never gets easy,_

A small girl ran into my thin, pale, legs. She looked at me with tears in her eyes. I bent down to her level. Looking into her dark blue eyes. "T-they're picking on m-me, again!" She said through tears. I looked behind the girl to see two girls. Much bigger than herself. Much scareyer than her too. Still crouching I pulled the little girls head up and wiped her tears on my fingerless gloves. "Why do they pick on you?" I said in a quiet voice, almost a whisper. "T-they say I'm to shy a-and not worth anything," She said sobbing into my dress. I rubbed her head lovingly. Never had I met this girl before, but I felt such an urge to help people. I just, wasn't wanted.

"Do you think your worthless?" I asked her. She nodded her head. Then I put my face next to her ear and whispered, "I think your the world to someone... the beggining and the end... without you, they wouldn't be whole... they'd a broken wreck," I said to her. She stood still, contemplating what I had just said. She nodded slowly. "Mam?" She asked her in small voice. "Hm?" I said pulling her hair out of her eyes. "Why does everyone call you a monster?" She asked. I looked toward the setting sun. "Because they don't understand," I replied. She looked toward the setting sun also. "You want to go look at it with me?" I asked and she nodded. I stood up her hand in mine and walked to the hill. The same hill I sat on with Sasuke, so many years ago...

_I guess I knew that all along._

"Mam? Do you believe in heaven?" She asked. I looked at her, then back to the sun. "I don't know if I do or not," I replied honestly. "My mommy, before she died... she told me that she'd always be able to look down on me from heaven," The girl said. I looked at her. She was so young and yet she was filled with such comforting words. "Don't you think he'd want you to be happy?" She asked. I turned toward the sun again. "Yes... I really do think he'd want that..." I answered quietly... almost to myself. The girl smiled at me. "Then you should stop staring out of that window," She said with a smile. I turned my head toward her quickly. She had noticed me in the window. I looked at her shocked. "Y-You noticed me in the window?" I chocked out. She nodded. "You always look so sad..." She said. "I am... I lost someone really close to me," I answered. She looked toward the sun also. "I wish more than anything I could be with her," She said. I almost smiled. "I wish I could be with him too," I responded. She layed her small head down into my lap. I looked at her taken back for a moment, before patting her on the head. She fell asleep in my lap.

_If you believe it's in my soul,_

_I'd say all the words that I know,_

_Just to see if it would show,_

_That I'm trying to let you know,_

_That I'm better off on my own._

"I have something to tell you..." I paused, taking a deep breath and stopping my tears, "I loved you, through the invisible tears we held, we were always at eachothers side... watching the sunset... untill the day you died... I will remain... I will do what you did to me... I will help another see... see the beauty outside the window... I won't forget you... I wouldn't be able to... I will always love you... wait for me ... one day, I'll be back by your side... forever." With that I picked up the small girl in my arms. And showed a genuine smile toward the sun. "I love you," I said before turning slowly, then stopping. "Your are my beggining and my end... with out you I'd be broken... but what I forgot to relise... is that your still with me. Always. You never broke your promise Sasuke, I just didn't understand it."


	5. Chapter 5

_A group of various one shots._

* * *

><p><strong>One Shots: (5)<strong>

_A Blessing_

* * *

><p>I sat on the cold, wet grass. It had just rained just a little while ago, but I didn't move, didn't seek shelter from the rain. I sat staring off into nothing. I sat while I was consumed by my tears. How come? That's what was on my mind... how come? Why? How come? I kept asking myself over and over. I was now rocking back and forth, holding my knees tightly against my chest. How come? I had a piece of paper beside me. It was wet now though, from the rain, but it didn't matter. I picked it up and read it again, the ink dripping. I had wrote a list of things that had happened to me. It wasn't fare, my life, it wasn't fare. My husband died. My parents died. Everyone close to me made lies of my very existence. My child died.<p>

"What's left for me?" I asked the wind as it flew through my hair. It didn't answer though, not in a language that I knew. It spoke it's own soft words, but I didn't understand it. Right now I was standing infront of the k.i.a. stone in konoha. The stone for those killed in action. He had died in action, my husband. He was named a hero, but my son, he wasn't even known. He hadn't gotten the chance to be wrapped in warm arms. My son wasn't a hero, no, not to anyone else. But to me, he had been the one who changed my life forever. Changed me from a girl to a woman. From a child to a mother. When I first saw his blue eyes stare into mine I cryed. They weren't tears of sadness, they were joy. Back when I had everything. I never thought it'd all be taken away in one night. One horrible night. I lost everything... the love of my life, my baby boy, my parents, my home, my very existence.

Yes, I was labeled dead. They had said I had died. I just watched, watched everything fade away. Sure, they made my husband a hero, the hero who saved Konoha... but what so special about Konoha, that he'd leave me all alone? They had forgoten him quickly. What he did. Shrugging it off as luck. His name was put into history, but it wasn't remembered. It was forgoten. I had been forgoten, but I wasn't the one who made the choice to give up my life for such a place as Konoha. I wouldn't have done that... but that's the man I fell in love with, was it not? The man I shared my memories with. But now he wasn't here to make more memories. No, he was gone, left, without me. He died.

My son. I never got a chance to hold his fragile body in my arms. Never got a chance to hear him complain about my cooking, chores. I never got a chance to train him. Never got the chance to even say I loved him. I never got the chance to kiss him goodnight. To walk him to his first day at the academy. No, I wasn't given such privlidges. Yet, I watched parents each day who called such things chores. How could they be chores? Or responsibilities? No, they were privlidges! Gifts! Each day, each hour, minute, second... was a blessing. I barely had a second with my son. His blue eyes staring at me, I wanted to hold him, hug him, kiss him... my son. He died.

My parents, they died the same night. The same unforgetable night. The same clangs of kunai. The sound of death. The presence of death. The people who taught me everything, just left me. All alone.

Myself, I had died that day. I was frozen in time. Never forgeting a second of that nightmare. The nightmare that was true. I looked up to see the sunrising. The grey clouds had just opened up, but my mood had not lightened. My presence not known. My life, not restored. No, I was forgoten. Forgoten to the sands of time. Was I dead? No, I was stuck in the land of the living, but I was dead. Can there be such a thing? If you saw me you might say I was dead. My once bright eyes wer dull, lacking the ability to cry anymore. No, in these eighteen years I had lost the ability too. I cryed myself to death. Is that possible? I had a curse put on me. I couldn't die. I couldn't live happily, but that wasn't the curse... no, that wasn't it. It was that everything was taken away from me. Everything I cherished so close to me was gone.

I was still staring at the rising sun. How come I couldn't feel the warm rays like I used to? How come I couldn't smile at the sight. Instead I looked at it. Nothing else. That was untill my attention was drawn to a different sound. The sound of footsteps. I turned my head and attention to the sound. Finding something that I wasn't expecting. Not in a hundred, thousand, million years. Standing there was a blond haired man. I noticed he was wearing a hokage cloak. No, this couldn't ... not possibly.

"What's wrong?" He asked crouching down to my sitting form. My mouth stayed open wide. T-this man he reminded me of my sad past.

"Nothing," I said turning my attention to the sun rise.

"What happened to you?" He asked me, looking at the sun too. I sighed.

"My life was taken from me," I responded. He turned his attention to me.

"How so?" He asked.

"I lost everything... my husband, son, parents, home ... my life," I said still looking at the sun. I turned and faced the man who was sitting a yard away from me. I looked into his blue eyes. And I froze. Like once before. Those eyes, that hair, him. Him. Him. That's all I could say.

"My parents died before I had a chance to meet them," He responded. I felt pitty for this man.

"I'm sorry," I said. He shrugged.

"I just wish I could meet them," He said.

"It must hurt, to know nothing about someone you cared about so much," I said.

"Yeah, I always tried to imagine them as a kid," he said with a small smirk.

"I always tried to imagine what my son would look like if he'd lived," I said pausing, "I'd always imagined him looking like his father."

"Would you like to get some ramen?" He asked me. I sat there staring at him, like he was someone crazy.

"Your mood lightened quickly," I responded ignoring his question. He smiled scratching the back of his head.

"Heheh, I try not to worry about the past to much," He said. But I had already frozen in my spot. That smirk. Those eyes. The hair. It was to much. And before I knew it fresh tears ran down my face. And I hugged the man. He stood there shocked.

"Uh, Nani?" He said. But I didn't bother.

"My name is Kushina," I said.

"Uhm, I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki," He responded. At the sound of that more tears fell down my face.

"N-Naruto?" I said. He nodded.

"I-I, chose that name," I said. I let go of him stepping back. I probably had scared the guy half to death.

"Nani?" He asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki... my n-name... it's Kushina... Kushina Uzumaki," I said. Then he froze. His eyes widened.

"B-but my parents... my mom, she died in childbirth," He said. I turned to the sun.

"She thought she did too," I said then turned toward me son.

"Uzumaki Naruto, I lost my husband, he was known as the fourth hokage... but I knew him as Minato Uzumaki," I said. Now we were both staring at eachother. Before we both hugged again.

"I thought you were dead! My mom! My mom, I have a mom!" He said happily. I couldn't help but smile at his mood, at his laugh, at his smile.

"Naruto, you're so much like your father," I responded, still hugging him. He chuckled.

"Really?" He asked. I smiled and nodded.

"So that's why you were here," He said looking back at the k.i.a. stone. I nodded.

"Can I still take you to get some ramen... mom?" He asked. I smiled.

"Of course you can... my dear son," I said, but stopped before we walked. He turned around and gave me a questioning glance. I hugged him, my son, he was in my arms... maybe I hadn't died that day. Maybe I just thought I had. I had a blessing this whole time, and didn't notice... I wasn't going to let him go. I wasn't going to complain. Wasn't going to slack off. No, I'm going to live my life, with my son, my son...

"I love you, my dear son..."


	6. Chapter 6

_A group of various one shots._

* * *

><p><strong>One Shots: (6)<strong>

_Because...I Love Him_

* * *

><p>I sat down at my desk. Pen in my hand. I was going to write, write about him. The person who set me free. The person who inspired me to be a better person, to never give up for what I believe in. I always watched him, he never knew I did, but I watched him. From the shadows I watched him earn respect, trust, and even love. The first day I saw him, he was just a young boy sitting on a swing. His blue eyes covered over in sadness. I watched him. Every moment, every breath, but he didn't know... didn't know I would always be there for him. Didn't know I cared for him. He didn't know I loved him.<p>

There was a picture on my desk. It was a normal evening and I went to the ramen bar. I would often see him there, but to my suprise he wasn't there. I sat down casually and ordered myself a ramen. When I heard footsteps I turned my head, they weren't normal foot steps, no, they were his footsteps. His blond hair blowing in the wind as he walked up the ramen bar. I felt my voice get stuck in my throught. "Hi," He said sitting down. "H-Hi," I responded. Then went back to eating my ramen. The lanterns were lit and he sat beside me. After eating he offered to pay for my food, slinging his arm over my shoulder. A pink blush went over my cheeks. Well, the man at the ramen bar decided to take a picture of it.

It took me a while, but I got him to give it to me. I'm not sure that Naruto knows I have it.

I had come to like that boy, and I have come to love the man he turned into. He cared, about everyone. Not letting a child go hurt, not letting a person go wrongly acused, he became the hokage of Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves. He became the number one bachelar. That wasn't why I liked thim though, I had liked him since I had first saw him at the academy.

I walked. I was walking with my letter in my hand, it was my way to confess to Naruto. It was my way of telling him I'd always cared for him. I walked slowly to where I knew he'd usually be. I saw him there, at the ramen bar, but I froze. I dropped the pretty little letter that had previously been in my hand. I just stood there, my mouth slightly hanging open. My vision, blurring with tears. Sitting infront of me was Naruto and Sakura. I had seen them eat together alot but what I just saw hurt me. It was Naruto, he was kissing Sakura. She kissing him back. I should've know, he was now the number one bachelar. The new Sasuke replacement, so to say. He was the hokage. He was the person I loved.

In a quick motion I turned and ran from where I had previously been standing, watching the love of my life, kissing another girl. I had ran all the way home, and slammed my bedroom door. Falling onto my bed, my tears wetting my pillow. How could I have forgoten so easily? It was obvious. He made it obvious. He was in love with the bubble gum haired girl. I couldn't blame him. She was pretty. More beautiful then I'd ever be. He had been in love with her since the academy. He had never noticed the things I did to him, but he noticed when the girl just moved. He was in love with her.

I pulled my head out of the pillow. Looking up to the sky. It was a clear, beautiful day. I wondered if he'd proposed to her. If so it wouldn't be long till all of the fire country knew. So I stopped crying and went on with my day. Crying, time to time.

The next day I woke up, and did my normal routine; showering, brushing hair, dressing, brushing teath. Then I walked to the ramen bar. Like I did usually. Naruto was there, talking away like there was no tomorrow. I smiled when I saw him. I loved him. I went over and sat next to him and the other rookie nine, we weren't the rookie nine anymore. Most of us were Jounins. I wasn't. I had become a medical ninja, under Sakura actually. I couldn't stand killing, I couldn't do it.

I looked up at Naruto he was smiling. I was happy that he was happy. "So she actually said yes?" Kiba asked breaking the silence. Naruto nodded. "We're going to get married! Isn't that awesome Hinata?" He asked. I nodded my head. Hiding the tears that wanted so badly to fall. "I'm going to marry Sakura-chan! The love of my life!" He said happily. Kiba looked at me, he knew about my feelings for Naruto, heck, everyone knew but Naruto. I said a quick goodbye to Naruto and sat up, leaving the ramen bar to walk by myself. I needed some quiet time to myself.

He was marrying someone else. He was going to marry Sakura Haruno. I wasn't going to stop him. I wasn't going to tell him my true feelings. I'm going to let him live his life happily. I'm going to watch him smile. Even though he's with Sakura, I will always be there for him. The invisible hand that picks him up when he falls. The comforting words when he gets discuraged. Because, he doesn't know it, but he did the same thing to me. He helped me become what I am today. He made me happy, by seeing him smile, I smiled too. As long as he was happy I'd be happy. I'd always love him. Always care for him, but I would rather him happy with Sakura. _Because... I love him._


	7. Chapter 7

_A group of various one shots._

* * *

><p><strong>One Shots: (7)<strong>

_My True Purpose_

* * *

><p>She was my best friend. She was there to comfort me when I needed it. Always smiling at me, with her red hair blowing in the wind. My only friend. I wanted to always be there by her side. To be able to make her laugh. The way she would laugh when I tickled her. The way she would always calm me down from my killing rages, just by her hugging me. But she left me. All by myself. And people say I'm the monster. She was everything. The little girl who would talk to me. She was hated for it, but she didn't care. She said that no matter what they say, they would'nt be her friend anyway. That I would always be her friend. Through everything. That she'd never forget me. She said she'd always be at my side, to kick the butts of whoever called me names. She did, for a while atleast. Untill we were ten. She moved. She left.<p>

I didn't know what to do after that. People would say she left because I'm a monster. And that I hurt her. But I didn't... did I? I couldn't hurt her. I just couldn't. If I even thought about it my heart would ache. I don't know why. But it would feel like I my heart was being torn out. But it hurts just as bad now. She left me. My heart aches. How could she just leave me?

She knew how much I needed her. Her smiles, laughs. Or how she would always pack me a lunch, saying that's what best friends do. The way she used to mess with my hair. I would ask her what was so special about mine, that she had hair too. She would just respond, "It's not the same."

How come? That's the question in my head. How come it was so easy for her to leave me? When she knew I needed her so badly? She left me broken. Torn away from the person that said that we would be best friends forever, no matter what. Saying that if she ever had to leave, for any reason, that she would stay by my side. She said that as long as we stuck together we could do anything. She said that she knew if she needed me that I'd be there for her. She said she'd also do the same... then... why wasn't she there when I needed her? The nights I went on my killing rampages, all I need was for her warm arms to wrap around my back. The times people would shun me, when all I needed was her to tell me not to listen to them.

Instead, she broke that promise. She left me, all alone. Left me without a purpose. I had to find a purpose. A reason to live. I found that purpose. My purpose was to exist, to kill other's for my own existence. But even that purpose was melted away when I met Naruto. He told me that friends were everything. That he'd do anything for them. It hurt me so badly when he said that. She said the same to me. That she'd do anything for me.

Heh, when was she there? She wasn't. She left me, all alone. I remember when she tried to put eyeliner on. She looked hilarious, and she kept messing up. I would just laugh at her, and she'd laugh with me. Saying it's better to laugh with the ones you care about, then to laugh without them... does... does that mean she didn't care about me? Did she laugh at me when she left me there? Did she mock me when I wanted to see her? All I wanted was my bestfriend. The person, the smile, the laugh. All I wanted was to have a purpose. I wanted to protect eachother. To help her live happily.

Why can I hate her, yet want to see her smile? She doesn't care. About anyone, anything. She called me her bestfriend. She told me all those lies. Filling my head with silly, meaningless things. She ruined me. She lied to me. She decieved me. Got so close to me, then left. Leaving me. Alone. I won't be that stupid again. I'm not that silly ten year old. I won't let her hurt me again, fill my head with those lies. I will mute her out. I will forget about her. Because she's the one, the one that left me. I'll do the same to her.

If she runs to me with open arms. I'll turn around. Amrs crossed. She left me. I'll do the same to her. Because she wouldn't do anything for me. Wouldn't be there when I needed her. All I wanted was my bestfriend. Not some poser. Not some faker. I just wanted someone I could be close to, tell my secrets, my problems. Out of all of this she has taught me something. To never trust. To never let anyone get close to me. I don't want to have to experience it again. The day she left. I don't want to get close to anyone. They just want to harm me. To get close, then hurt me.

But, when I saw her, eyes wide. Her mouth slightly open. Then when I saw her expression change. She smiled at me. Showing me the young girl behind that blank face. My hatred left. I couldn't hate the little girl, the girl that was my bestfriend. Even if she was pretending. I couldn't do it. I might not've been her bestfriend... or even anything to her. But she'll always be my bestfriend. The person who cheared me up. Yelled at the people who made fun of me. She was there, smiling up at me. With her golden eyes, that were worth more than gold itself. She might not be there for me, but I'll be there, I'll welcome her with open arms. With a small smile, plastered to my face. Looking down into her golden eyes.

I will say thank you. For being there the times I needed her. No, she wasn't there when I let the tears fall down from my eyes. When I killed countless people. But she helped me live for when she was there. She helped show me what a friend should be. Not a poser, faker, lier. I will always keep my friend close to me. I will protect them, with my own life. That's my purpose. Yes, that's _my true purpose_. To protect everyone. I know what I want... for my purpose. I want to become Kazekage of the sand. I want to protect everyone. From the elder's to the small children. I want to be there for everyone, when they need someone to stand up for them, or when they just need a friendly smile to get them through their day. I want... to live again. To live happily. To remove this emotionless look off my face.

I'm going to live, smiling at each person, and laughing with everyone.

I'm going to share with them... my friendship.


End file.
